Chapter 19
Clumsiness vs. Power (不器用 vs 力 Bukiyou vs Chikara) is the 19th chapter of the Oumagadoki Zoo. Cover Synosis Kaizou has appeared and Sakamata ask him about the show. Kaizou tells Sakamata a official note from Isana, he says that it was terrible. Hana is scared about seeing a giant walrus which that Sakamata goes in the water saying to Hana that she cannot win against the strongest because it's the law of the nature and ask her to give up. Sakamata says that he's going to Isana's office and leave Kaizou to them which that Kaizou accepts. Hana then runs to the aquarium yelling at Sakamata to give Igarashi back but Oogami tells her not to because Sakamata will eat her. Hana says that she doesn't care. Kaizou tells that customers with good manners won't hit on the glass and saying thanks by them the show was terrible and Kaizou starts to attack. Chita then appeared saving Hana from Kaizou's attack. Kaizou then uses a technique names "Bye-Bye Weaving" under him acrobatic attack with Chita says that it isn't. Kaizou then makes his attack on them but Gorilla Kong appeared holding the attack. Kaizou were wondering who "he" is and were been impressed that Gorrila Kong can hold Kaizou's strength. Gorilla Kong where saying that Hana and Chita must gonna go away. Shishido has lost consciousness and Oogami is too scared to move which makes Gorilla Kong protect his friends. Kaizou then says that fighting with his powers is his wrong and he stamped Gorilla Kong to the ground while Chita and Hana makes their move. Hana says to Chita that he must gonna release her to help Gorilla Kong. Hana then says that Gorilla Kong cannot win from a big body and those fangs. Kaizou says to Gorilla Kong that he's a weakling. Hana then telling the details about a walrus and ask Chita to head back which that Chita says that Hana must stop moving and that everyone is here of their own will to rescue Igarashi and what they can do is to believe in them. Hana then tells Gorilla Kong that the next time that she holds Igarashi, she will never let him go. Kaizou then makes his move to them while Oogami were been laying there wondering why he's still there and won against that crab and thinks that he can hold that "Orca" and "Walrus". Gorilla Kong then stand up saying that he never won't let him go which that Gorilla Kong holds him trying to make Kaizou falls down, but he has noticed it and attacked him again. Gorilla Kong then noticed that he's to strong which that Kaizou coming with a new and his favorite "acrobatics" named "Applause". Oogami sees how the strength of Kaizou technique has overwhelmed Gorilla Kong. Kaizou then were saying that it is stupid of Gorilla Kong to use two same attacks. Gorilla Kong than stands up saying that he's clumsy and holding some bones. Kaizou then sees that Gorilla Kong is using some trash bones saying that he's so jealous. Kaizou want's to use one of his attacks but collapsed by Oogami's attack saying that he was able to collapse him evenly with no strength and give the show at Gorilla Kong, but Kaizou is up him. Oogami then runs to Gorilla Kong saying that he will save him. Kaizou sees it as a perfect moment to kill him. After that Gorilla Kong remembers what Hana has told him, he then stands up using his Gorilla Grab technique which he crushed the helmet of Kaizou. Kaizou then attacks Gorilla Kong and yells at him to release him. But no mater what Gorilla Kong where keep grabbing him with more strength which makes his helmet goes broke. Gorilla Kong then defeated Kaizou. Oogami helps then Gorilla Kong out of Kaizou's body and says that he's sorry that he makes Kaizou on the Gorilla Kong. They are then going after Chita and Hana. At the office of Isana, Sakamata then enters. He sees that Isana is still waiting on him. Isana then says that he's late which Igarashi is really in shock of seeing him. Sakamate then apologize to Isana. Isana doesn't need his apology and ask him how Sakamate gets that scar and asking him if he's getting done by those "Invaders". Sakamata then says that he has some problems and that Kaizou is taking care of. Isana doesn't remembers him almost, while he then starts to say that he doesn't captured not evenly one of those invaders and tough that he was much useful than that other Orca which that Sakamata tough after getting Igarashi was his top priority. Isana then attacks Sakamata saying that he cannot change his form to hear one of his excuses and if he doesn't want to die that he must going to shave that life of his. Shiina then appeared from the rooftop asking where Isana is. After that Igarashi sees Shiina both of them are very happy. Isana then says that these peoples are so useless makes idiots like them keep appearing. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vs. Aquarium Arc Chapters